HalfMoon: The Creeks
by Adam Sam
Summary: Ask yourself "What If?". What if you had a normal life until you recieve a call from your cousins from Vancouver. What if you having to meet them there for family buisness only to discover your family's secet. . Their Werewolves. And So Are You.
1. Introduction

-Chapter One-

Introductions

It was a Saturday. Sunny out, and despite the great weather outside, I kept sleeping. My arms reaching around what was thought to be my girlfriend Haley, was a pillow. Suddenly and without warning, the alarm started blaring. Crap. I had to get out of bed. Glancing at the clock at which the deafening noise came from, I watched it as it passed 9:00am to 9:01am. With a loud sigh I shifted to the side and turned the alarm off, then I slowly but surely got out of bed. Shuffling past the guest bedroom and the bathroom I found myself in the kitchen, where I also found Haley cooking breakfast. Walking up behind her I pecked her on the cheek and gave a half-hearted "good morning". She smiled then walked to the sink to wash her hands. I walked to the kitchen table and sat down with some eggs and bacon and a cool glass of orange juice. I quickly shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth began chewing slowly. It was slightly burnt. "Someone called for you earlier but I didn't want to wake you, they said they were your cousins" muttered Haley. "Oh, well I'll call them back I guess" I replied, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I mean I could call them back or I could enjoy our days off and stay home with Haley. "Eh, I'll call them back after lunch. By the way, what was the caller ID?" I asked uninterested. "Uh…" she paused for quite awhile before answering. "I think it was Vancouver. Vancouver, Canada" she finally finished. I was disappointed. "Oh okay" I replied again with no enthusiasm in my voice. Taking another bite of some bacon I hadn't noticed she had been sitting in the chair next to me. "Are you okay? You seem to acting odd" she asked with a small sign on concern in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine" I reassured her. "Those cousins of mine that live in Vancouver are old school. Like....they believe in our old family legends that we had made a deal with wolves thousands of years ago, and that if we were able to use their spirits for our own advantages they would be considered sacred and we would come to their aid in a time of need. Just blatant crap like that" I explained. "Well, do you believe it?" she asked me again. "No" what an abrupt answer, even before she finished her words I knew that would be the answer. "Oh" she replied then fell silent. "I'll call them later, lets watch some television" I said grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.

I mindlessly switched through channel after finishing my breakfast, then I felt a soft punch on my side. "Pick a channel damn it!" said Haley with a pinch of aggravation in her voice. I stopped on Animal Planet; they were doing a documentary on wolves. Great, I try and get my mind off of that subject and now I have to suffer a fifty minute special on it. "Awe they're so cute!" Haley said repeatedly during the show every time she saw a puppy. And I replied with the same answer "yeah they are". I shifted to my side and laid my head on the armrest and fell asleep, still hearing the noise of wolves howling before I zoned out.

"Daniel, it's afternoon, wake up" Haley said softly shaking me. "Ok, I know you are listening I see you smiling" she said again, she was right, I was smiling. "Fine then, I'll do this" she said before pushing me clean off the couch. "Ouch, that hurt" I said in a blatant lie. "Go get ready, its already afternoon" she commanded scornfully. "Ok then mommy" I replied comically. She rolled her eyes and cracked a grin. Quickly before she started on me again I sat up and dashed into the bedroom. Quickly throwing on a shirt and some jeans I slipped my sneakers on and headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and put some deodorant on, then walked back into the living room. "Hola sexy" Haley spouted as I entered the room. I smiled and walked to sit next to her. "So what do you want to do? We have all day to do something" I asked interested. "Well, we could stay home and watch movies" she suggested. "Or…" she took a short pause. "We could go out and spend the day at the beach" she finally added. "So which one?" I chuckled in response. "Eh, let's just have stay in and we'll pick something up for dinner" she finally decided. I nodded in agreement and walked up to the DVD selection we had that was perfectly organized next to the TV. "So which movie?" I asked. "Something…. Funny" she muttered. So as she told me what she wanted, I blankly picked a movie. _This'll do_ I thought as I popped the movie into the DVD player.

During the middle of the movie, Haley began to start dozing off. Suddenly I felt her warm body collapse against mine, I didn't bother to look to see what she was doing, and I was too hooked into the movie to care. "This… is my favorite part" she muttered. I rolled my eyes, she always loved the last kiss scenes of movies, and it was a true fascination of hers. I kissed her forehead then laid a pillow in my lap. She slowly moved her head from my shoulder to the pillow and quickly covered herself up with a blanket.

Later that night we had dinner, I had made chicken fettuccini with tomatoes and garlic. "You know you never called your relatives earlier today" she said with a full mouth. "Yeah, not excited about it" I admitted. "Well" she said silently picking the phone up and calling the number back. "Here" she gave the phone to me. "What, no!" I whispered as I forced the phone from my hand. "Take it now Daniel!" she whispered back while forcing the phone in my grip. "But!" I was cut off by the voice coming from the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Oh . . . uh. . . Hello!" I sounded like an idiot. "Is this Daniel Creeks?" asked the man. "Yes, this is Daniel Creeks" I replied. "How are you son? It's been awhile" he asked in a friendly warm voice. "I'm fine, I wasn't expecting you guys to call" I replied trying to be enthusiastic.

"Oh my apologies I'm being rude this is Glen, Glen Creeks. I'd get Claudia or Chloe to say hello but I'm afraid their getting groceries." He replied excitedly. "But Lewis and Darius are here, say hey boys" he immediately said. I could hear older boys saying hello over the phone. "Yeah little Lewis and Darius, how are they? Last I saw them they were fifteen and fourteen" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Well Lewis isn't little anymore and neither is Darius. Lewis is about to turn eighteen and Darius is turning seventeen in October" he explained. "Ah, I thought their voices seemed a little different" I replied with a chuckle. Glen laughed for a minute then came back into the conversation. "So Daniel, you need to come to Vancouver. I understand your residing in Florida, I'll pay for the ticket" his voice was urgent now. "There is a big event that is about to happen in the family much like family business, and your involved" he continued. "Oh, what event, someone getting married, or a funeral or something?" I asked in confusion. "No, there have been complications that involve you and we need to up here as fast as could be" he explained again. "I understand, but I can't just leave, I have a job and my girlfriend Haley is in law school" I explained to him. "Just call in sick and Haley shouldn't come" he said sounding more serious. "Ok" was that all I could say? I felt like I was in a hostage situation! This was unbelievable, my relatives spring up out of nowhere and demand I fly from Florida to Vancouver, Canada and don't tell me a reason?!

"Your flight leaves in two days, be ready" he spouted then hung up.

"So what they say?" asked Haley quirkily. "I'm going to Vancouver in two days apparently, there is some family business in which they wont tell me what and they said you can't come" I replied. "Why can't I come?" she replied. "I don't know, he said you can't come, he's bought a ticket already and told me I'm leaving in two days" I replied hastily. "Oh well fine, I guess I cant really go if I wanted, school and such" he said sipping her drink. She couldn't lie very well; I could see she felt left out. "I'm gonna turn in early, let it all sink-in" I said abruptly to break the silence. "Okay" she replied. I picked up my plate and put it in the sink then shuffled to bed, slipping my night shorts on I quickly dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Departure

**_-Chapter Two-_**

**_Departure_**

The next few days weren't hard; they passed rather quickly, until the day I had to leave. I grabbed my luggage and hauled it to the front door. Then walked to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Haley had just woken up and came to sit next to me. "You don't look so good, you feeling ok?" she asked with a concerned look. "What do you mean? I feel fine, I mean I'm tired but that's it" I replied with a bleak smile. "Well you look sick and you're sweating" she replied again with that same concerned look. "I am?" I replied walking to the nearest mirror which was located in the bedroom. "Wow your right!" I yelled from the bedroom. "Told you" she muttered as I walked back to sit next to her. "So do you want me to drive you?" she asked. "To the airport, I mean" she quickly added. "If you don't mind" I replied, "I'm not feeling great, I could literally pass out right now I'm so tired" I added. "'Kay, I'll go get my keys" she whispered as she kissed my cheek and left.

"Ugh! Where are they? Have you seen them?" she yelled from the bedroom. "Kitchen. Near your purse" I replied in a scattered voice. "Thank you!" she yelled back walking into the kitchen and grabbing her belongings. "Let's go, get up you big bear" she said comically. I nodded and got up. "Forget anything?" she asked. "No. . ." I replied silently. "Ahem" she cleared her throat. I turned around and saw her holding my wallet. "Okay, one thing" I held up my index finger and smiled. "You'll need this too" she spouted throwing me a jacket. "Okay, okay, two things!" I replied. "Dummy" she muttered under her breathe. We both laughed then walked into the bright sun towards the car. I slung my bag into the back seat and buckled up. "You look tired, I'll wake you up when we get there, take a nap" commanded Haley. I nodded then closed my eyes.

"We're here, Daniel? Danny? Hun wakes' up!" spouted Haley smacking my arm. "Fine I'll go already" I replied still tired. After pulling my bag out of the back seat I walked up to Haley kissed her and drew out a long sigh before walking into the airport. "Bye Danny!" yelled Haley from the car. I raised a hand to wave then walked into the airport. "I hate this place" I said to myself.

After being dazed by the amount of people in the airport I slowly walked up to a woman behind the ticket. "Uhh, my cousin said he had a ticket for me? It's under Daniel Creeks?" I asked softly. "One moment" she replied. I nodded and waited. "Okay Daniel Creeks? I have your tickets for you right here" she finally said while a small voucher ticket was printing out from the side of the computer. "Thanks" I said as she handed me the ticket and walked off.

Okay, well the first part was over, now time for the next objective. "Where is that damn terminal?" I said silently to make sure no one heard me. "Gate 27, Gate 27, and Gate 27" I repeated like a bimbo. "There it is" I said after a few minutes of walking around. I found a free seat in a row of black chairs and put my bag down. "Daniel Creeks" said a girl from behind me. I looked behind my chair to see a dark haired boy and an amber haired girl watching me. "Yes?" I replied not amused in the least, I hated talking to people publicly. "I'm Glen's daughter Chloe, and this guy next to me is my boyfriend Brock" she explained. "Oh, hello then!" I said way too enthusiastically. "You'll meet-" she was cut off in mid sentence. "You'll meet Glen and the boys in Vancouver" said Brock angrily. "Oh umm. . . Ok that's cool I guess" I replied in shock, what I ever do to him? "Brock, he's family" Chloe said softly while putting her thin arm around Brock's neck. Suddenly like magic Brock let loose a long sigh and began to relax. "He's . . . protective of me, he's my big body guard" Chloe said happily as she hugged him for a short time. "Ah" I spouted, he was big? Sitting down he doesn't look like he'd pass my shoulders. "Glen, he never told me he had a daughter" I said as calmly as possible. "Yeah, we haven't kept in touch lately, up until now at least. He mainly sees Lewis and Darius as his kids. I'm the oldest of us, if you can believe it!" she explained with much enthusiasm. "What do you mean? You have to be, like nineteen right?" I asked in curiosity. She blushed for a split second. "Little older" she added quirkily. "Twenty?" I guessed again. "Nope" she replied. "Your twenty-one years old!" I gasped for a split second, she looked a lot younger then twenty. She looked nineteen at the least. "Yep, I'm twenty-one, and Brock is twenty-three" she explained. "So why are you guys here?" I asked interested. "Oh, we were sent by Glen to 'escort' to you to Vancouver and help you get settled in, you'll be staying with us" she explained again using air quotes on the word escort. "Oh, you two have an apartment?" I have no idea why I asked it but it got me an answer. "No" he giggled hugging Brock with her arm. "We have a house that's about an hour drive from Glen's place, and before you say anything. We know we only live an hour away from family, we uh . . . stick together but don't talk much . . . we're weird" she giggled on the last part. "Heh-heh-heh, well a family that sticks together stays together I suppose" I joked, she laughed and it even got a smile from Brock. She was going to speak again but she was cut off by the voice of the woman taking tickets streaming through the speakers "NOW BOARDING ALL PASSENGERS TO VANCOUVER, CANADA". "That's me" I said quietly sitting up and walking to give my ticket to the lady with Chloe and Brock following closely behind me. Now that I looked at him standing up, he was HUGE! Only a bit taller then me but way more built. Guess he was slouching in the chair earlier.

As I squirmed through the rows and got my seat I calmly shoved my bag in the overhead compartment and sat back to relax. "I wonder how he'll deal with it." I heard Brock whisper in the seat behind me. "I think he'll get used to it easy, it's scary the first time I have to admit. But after a few more times it gets easier" Chloe whispered back. I felt horrible, I'm eavesdropping on family. "Eh, it wasn't easy for me. It took me like what, a week maybe two? To get used to it" whispered Brock again. "Well from what I hear about him, he's a smart boy, he is able to keep his cool and not over-react to things. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now lets get some sleep it'll be a long flight" whispered Chloe back. What the hell was going to happen to me when we get in Vancouver!? Crap! Was I going to turn into a monster or something!? Or become a slave?! My head kept buzzing around with different speculations about what could happen when we arrived in Vancouver. Ugh this flight couldn't be longer!


	3. Arrival

**_-Chapter Three-_**

**_Arrival_**

_SCREECH _Went the tires of the plane as we hit the ground. "Well that wasn't a bad flight, was it Daniel? Hey what time is it?" asked Chloe resting her hand on my shoulder from behind my seat. "No I guess not" I replied bleakly "It's 9 am" I quickly added. "Well when we get inside the airport Brock will go get the car and I'll help you grab your bag" she explained. "'Kay" I like before replied bleakly. A few more minutes passed as we approached the gate and got the O.K. to unbuckle. At that sign of relief I practically jumped up and stretched. "Spring Chicken much?" joked Chloe watching me. "More like a Too-Tall-To-Sit-For-That-Long Chicken" I joked back. She giggled and so did Brock who looked sound asleep. Suddenly we all whipped out our phones and turned them back on. "Twelve missed messages from Haley. . ." I whispered to myself. "Haley your girlfriend?" asked Chloe. I nodded in reply and showed her a picture of her. "She's hot!" Chloe practically yelled. I was wide-eyed with shock as everyone in the plane turned towards us in the same confusion.

_Awkward _I though to myself. Brock giggled again.

"Oops . . . probably shouldn't have said that ha-ha" apologized Chloe covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. "S'okay, I'll just wait and show you pictures in private ha-ha" I joked. "Good idea" replied Chloe happily.

As we got off the plane Chloe has whispered something to Brock and he took off, I looked at her in confusion. "Car" she said happily. "Oh, ha-ha forgot about that" I replied with a bleak smile. "Luggage is this-a-way!" she giggled as she pointed in the direction of the luggage pick-up area and walked in that direction. I followed.

Suddenly we found ourselves standing in a huge crowd around the pick-up area. Everyone in the room waiting anxiously to get on with grabbing their bag and making a B-Line for the exit, I couldn't blame them, I was getting claustrophobic. "So Daniel, tell me about you" asked Chloe. "Oh, well I work as a web-designer for a large corporation in Florida, and I'm a car enthusiast" I tried to explain. "Ah, you're a car kind of guy. Well you'll love Glen's place he has loads of cars" she replied more excited. "How about you? Tell me about you" I asked in retort. "Oh well, I'm always happy as you already noticed" she said happily. "Brock is my boyfriend, I like chocolate and don't have a job" she continued. "If you don't have a job then-" I was cut off. "Lottery" she spouted. "Ah nice" I credited. "Oh! Look the luggage is coming" she pointed her chin to the bags falling from the slide trying to change the subject. "Yeah guess so" I replied normally.

Once we had my bags we stood on the curb outside of the airport and waited for Brock to arrive with the car. Suddenly we began to hear a low vroom echoing from the dome toped passenger pick-up area. Suddenly a black Mercedes-Benz G-Class drove up to the side with Brock in the driver seat. I circled the car in fascination. "It looks like a G-Class but it's different" I whispered to myself. "Dude this is far from a stock G-Class" Brock scoffed as he hopped out of the car. "This is a Brabus Mercedes-Benz G-Class V12 S Biturbo. This'll give you the Zoom-Zoom for your Boom-Boom ha-ha" he smiled and chuckled. Well maybe we could be friends, glue between young adult guys our age- Cars!

"Throw your bags in the back and get in" Chloe said happily as she jumped into the sedan. I nodded and threw my bags into the trunk and hopped into the back seat buckled and got comfortable. "Like jazz?" Chloe asked turning around in her seat to face me. "Jazz is fine" I smiled and nodded. As she turned the dial on the radio Brock hopped into the car and started it. "I'd sleep some more D, it's about an hour and a half drive till we get home" explained Brock looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I paid no attention to my new nickname for Brock, "D" I liked it. Short, sweet and to the point. I was amazed with myself, I haven't thought about what was going to happen, as if all of my worry had just disappeared.

Just like Brock suggested, I had slept till we got to their home. I had woken up a few minutes before arriving. We were riding the white line on the road until we slowed down and took a sharp left turn onto a dirt road which led into a dense section of trees. As we broke out of the serene dirt road we arrived to their home, and my mouth dropped. "Like it?" asked Chloe happy as ever. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. She giggled and turned to look at the house again. What I saw was beautiful, it was a stone and wood home, with a metal looking roof, surrounded by lush green grass and a bed of flowers. "It's . . . AMAZING!" I spouted. "Yep-yep, Chloe did the designing, I did the landscaping" explained Brock driving around to the garage. "Your gonna freak when you see the garage" added Brock with a large grin on his face, exposing his exceptionally bright teeth. Chloe hit Brock's chest with her palm. "Stop grinning like that! It's just plain creepy!" she laughed with a less comical tone as Brock pulled into the garage. "Whoa" I was stunned, whoa seemed acceptable at the moment. "Told you you'd like the garage" Brock smiled.

"Lexus IS-F, Audi TT RS Roadster, Bentley Continental Supersports, and the last one is a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT" named Brock as he pointed at the cars that were all lined up vertically across the garage. "Ha-ha nice variety" I complemented. "Their beautiful" I quickly added. "You didn't tell me you had so many cars Chloe" I stated still gazing at the cars. "Just five, that's not a lot. . . Glen has about oh seven I think" she replied while opening her door. "Okay, lets get you settled in. your gonna stay upstairs in the guest" she continued. "Okay, cool" I replied getting out of the car and grabbing my bags out of the back. "So dude how is Florida, pretty nice huh?" Brock asked wiping some dirty off of the Audi with a rag. "It's pretty nice, sunny for sure" I replied happily. "Nice" he commented.

As I entered the house followed by Brock I realized that Chloe and Brock's house was much bigger then it appeared on the outside. "Two stories" I whispered to myself aloud. "Yep" Chloe agreed. I smiled at her and walked upstairs. "Second on the right" Brock bellowed from the kitchen. "Thanks!" I yelled back.

As I walked up the stairs I was admiring the vivid and bright colored pictures all mounting the wall on the way up. "Lottery" I chuckled to myself as a walked into my new room. It was a baby-blue room with brown and tan lines swirling around the middle of the wall. I craned my head up and looked at the ceiling; it was a bright baby-blue too. "Cute" I muttered to myself. "Thanks, I painted the room myself" Chloe said happily leaning against the door frame. I jumped for a second in shock.

"Jeez! You scared me!" I said comically.

"We tend to do that, especially Darius, little brat likes scaring people. Or well at least he used to" she sighed and put on her 'happy-face' again.

I laughed quietly. "I think I'm gonna get to sleep, it's late" I said with a bleak smile followed by a long drawn-out yawn.

"Ok, we'll catch up tomorrow, by the way your going to meet Glen and his kids tomorrow" Chloe said cheerfully.

"Ok cool, I've wanted to see him" I smiled just as cheerful in return. "Okay, I'll let you sleep, night-night Daniel" she replied quietly closing the door behind her. "Night" I replied.

As I crawled into bed I heard Chloe and Brock laughing in the next room. "Well this shouldn't be too bad. They're nice people" I whispered to myself making sure no one heard it. When I was sure no one did I finally closed my eyes and drifted into a heavy sleep.


End file.
